


三夜会

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 架空设定





	三夜会

之一

荣升C组组长后，罗渽民的脸色却一日比一日难看。

今晚在手下将手机交给他不到一分钟，罗渽民周围的空气仿佛降到冰点，挂了电话后拿起黑色西装便往T医院赶。

作为C组外挂负责财政方面的李帝努给自己打来一通电话，他们临时雇来的会计在下班时被人给收拾了。他们原本还想进屋内去搜刮资料，却没料到那小会计骨头硬，又或者被惹怒了，从地上爬起来又去阻挡，还好在外面有不知情的路人报警，警察冲过去的速度也不慢，没让那群人得逞。

但小会计伤得不轻，罗渽民赶到的时候远远看到那人被安排在靠窗的位置，普通病房里人多嘈杂，他身边没有一个人守着。他的头缠上几圈纱布，半边脸被揍得肿起老高，青紫或暗红的伤口分布在脸上和手臂上数不胜数。

罗渽民走近几步，借光看到那人眼里包着泪水。

“黄仁俊，是吗？”罗渽民问。

名叫黄仁俊的男子将视线从窗边转移回来，那一瞬间周围的声音像是被隔绝在外，罗渽民视线里仅剩眼前人的狼狈不堪的脸，对方眼睛里的泪在看到自己到来时缩了回去。黄仁俊明显已疲惫不堪，嘴边的大块伤口疼得他根本不能说话，只能点头。

“知道动手的人是谁吗？”

黄仁俊听后勉强抬起右手比划，示意希望拿纸笔来，罗渽民很快意会到他的意思，让手下把记事本拿出来放好。黄仁俊右手轻放在病床小桌上，接过笔后很快画出了一个图案，罗渽民却看着他右手背的青灰色胎记出神。

黄仁俊轻敲桌面，罗渽民这才反应过来，靠过去看了一眼，点点头。

“做得好。”本想伸手去揉面前可怜人的头发，却发现纱布包裹着并不方便，他将手收了回去。

“好好养伤，剩下的事交给我和Jeno。”眼看黄仁俊眨眼会意，罗渽民便转身离开。

“通知Jeno，等他赶回来之后善后，黄仁俊这边等他伤好了记得来接人回去。”

“明白。”

 

 

之二

两人第二次相遇是三周后，凌晨时间街上已冷清下来，偶尔一辆车开过在路面摩擦出粗糙的声响。罗渽民让司机在常去的河边桥下停车，想散步透个气。自从自己的会计事务所差点被抢后，罗渽民和上头的人已见过两面，第二次直接被自己的直系上司凑了一拳。刚上任组长就出事，换谁都来火，罗渽民一边咬牙担下责任，一边命手下赶紧去找人手来收拾摊子。

呼吸着稍冷的空气，从杂乱思绪里慢慢冷静下来，罗渽民抬头看见不远处有个熟悉的身影，是黄仁俊。

他这才想起来听自家竹马李帝努说，这大学毕业生在养好伤后还是选择留下来继续工作。罗渽民站在黄仁俊斜后方大约两米远，今天小会计穿着黄色套头衫，和浅栗色的头发搭配起来，就算在黑夜也显得明快可爱。

此刻黄仁俊正在打电话，用自己的母语说着什么，这是罗渽民第一次听到他的声音，不知为何他想到了黑巧克力，质地醇厚，在舌尖滑过后的余味带着涩。

可惜黄仁俊好似在最后几分钟有些失控，与那头的人争执起什么事情，挂掉电话后他仰起头望天，深呼吸一口，还用中文念叨着什么。

——“没关系，没关系的。”

罗渽民听不懂，只知道那声音里有很浓的鼻音。当黄仁俊转身看到自己时，不顾脸上还挂着两道明显的泪痕，他毫不遮掩地露出又惊又恼的表情。

“你哭了。”罗渽民拿出大衣口袋里的手帕，“擦一擦吧。”

黄仁俊并没有接，只是用自己的手胡乱抹了抹脸，罗渽民看在眼里，觉得他可能是像什么小动物。

“你脸上怎么了？”黄仁俊指指自己左脸的眼角，“创可贴。”

“我也被收拾了。”罗渽民耸肩，将手帕放回口袋里。

黄仁俊向罗渽民走近，整个人从黑暗里转到路灯下，脸上的淤青和伤口基本好了大半，恢复速度是有些慢的。

“最近还好吗？”

“嗯。”

“抱歉了，明明只是来打临时工，却被卷进这种事里。”

黄仁俊听后失笑，黑色眼睛盯着地面，睫毛在路灯强光下映着细密阴影，浅栗色头发有几根翘起，此刻看上去几近白色。

“我没有钱，在N城暂时还找不到工作，只能在那里。”黄仁俊开口解释，韩语流利动听。罗渽民盯着他的嘴看，不时有颗小虎牙会露出一点。

“明白了。”罗渽民点点头，“Jeno说你做得还不错。”

“谢谢。”黄仁俊欠身表示感谢，“时候不早，我回公寓去了，原本也只是出来散散心。”

“没想到接到了一通不太让人高兴的电话？”

“……算是吧。”

“要我送你吗？”

刚要转身的黄仁俊偏过头来，后面的兜帽立得有些高，几乎要遮住他半边脸。

“不用了罗组长，我的公寓离这里很近，走几步就到。”

“行。”罗渽民听到他对自己毕恭毕敬的称呼笑笑，向他摆摆手。黄仁俊一愣也笑了下，看上去比罗渽民小上一圈的手从有些长的袖子里伸出来晃晃。

“晚安。”

 

 

之三

再见到黄仁俊是在自己彻底解决完会计事务所闯入事件后，直系上司心情也跟着变好不少，说到底毕竟是自己的提拔起来的心腹，于是长辈爽快地招呼着罗渽民和李帝努去饭店吃大餐。

连同上司，C组并不是主张劝酒的类型，一顿饭吃下来倒是多几分和气和舒适，几个人喝得微醺因各自有事便散了场。上司离开前将罗渽民拉到旁边嘱咐着什么，李帝努站在不远处尖着耳朵听也没抓到一个字。

“老大说什么了？”眼看上司走后，罗渽民转身难得咧嘴笑开，李帝努眯起眼询问。

“一周后让我去开会，估计有生意要让我做了。”罗渽民伸手搭在挚友的肩上，心情甚好，“我就说我们两分工，很快就会上去的。”

“那是自然。”李帝努冲罗渽民扬下巴，勾起嘴角笑。两人刚要走到车边，罗渽民不小心看见似乎跑了很远路来的黄仁俊正气喘吁吁地将手中的公文包交给李帝努的属下。

罗渽民问：“晚上还加班？”

李帝努从后座里钻个头出来：“嗯，最近落下一些账没看，让仁俊整理好了交给我。”

罗渽民挑眉：“你们两关系还挺好。”

李帝努笑：“对啊，仁俊挺好相处的。有个普通人待在身边的感觉，还不错。”

吞下还想吐槽的话，罗渽民再往回望，黄仁俊已经向地铁方向走去，和李帝努简单交代几句后追了过去。

“黄仁俊！”

被叫到的人缩了缩肩回头，瞧见是罗渽民，松口气。

“吓着你了？”

“……没、没有。”

今晚罗渽民穿常规的白色衬衫外搭黑色羊毛大衣，在外面站着都还觉得有些冷。而面前的人只穿着红色衬衣、浅棕套头衫和单薄的黑色长裤就跑出来乱晃，罗渽民立马关心：“你不冷？”

“啊……”黄仁俊挠挠头，带着些凉意的晚风吹起他几束浅色头发，“我跑得急，出来忘穿外套了。”

罗渽民将身上的大衣脱下，不顾眼前人波浪式摇头利落地披在对方肩膀上，末了靠近小声挑拨：“Jeno是不是压榨你了？”

“不不不。”黄仁俊又开始疯狂摇头，“李先生对我很好，只是今天确实很着急要这几份报表而已。”

捕捉到关键词后，罗渽民勾起一边嘴角笑，得意洋洋的样子看得黄仁俊莫名其妙。两人发现站在地铁入口有些碍事，干脆挪到更边上的位置站着，罗渽民稍微弯腰掏出口袋里的烟盒和打火机，拿出一根递给黄仁俊，他将自己的那根烟点燃叼在嘴里向黄仁俊凑过去，后者自然地靠过来，他身上似乎有清新的海洋香气，罗渽民总觉得在哪里闻过，随即便被两个烟头点燃的气味掩盖。

两人无声地抽过一支烟，黄仁俊伸手将自己的烟蒂扔进旁边垃圾桶上方的小盒内，罗渽民大拇指和食指拿着烟吸过最后一口，伸长手臂越过黄仁俊轻松一弹投进了盒子中。

黄仁俊的嘴小幅度地成O形，拖长音赞叹，罗渽民吐出白色的烟散在空中，拍拍黄仁俊的背。

“我送你回去。”

车到达黄仁俊公寓楼下，他打开门出来将大衣递给车内的罗渽民。

“谢谢罗组长，大衣还给你。”他弯腰看向里面的人道谢。

罗渽民忽然撇下嘴，露出少有的憋屈表情，连声音都带着些耍泼小孩的味道：“都不请我去你公寓里坐坐？”

黄仁俊觉得稀奇，露齿笑起来，露出标志性的小虎牙，看得罗渽民心痒痒的。

“如果组长不介意，当然欢迎。”

 

黄仁俊所在的小公寓楼十分简陋，生锈楼梯让脚步声显得有些响。转过楼道第一个弯便是他的房间，屋内空间并不大，墙壁上却靠着好几幅画。黄仁俊一一认真介绍过自己的画作和思路，俨然当成了一场非正式的学术交流。想起方才楼下黄仁俊过于正直的口气，罗渽民不禁暗自失笑。

两人来到靠在床脚的这幅，画布上只有些许灰色和浅蓝色的涂抹痕迹。

“还没画完？”

语毕黄仁俊点点头，带着些苦涩意味侧身去拿床尾小柜子上的塑料袋，回：“颜料不够了，今天才去买的。”

“有灵感吗？”

黄仁俊摇头，盯着根本看不出任何图像的画布沉吟片刻：“最近瓶颈期，画不出东西。”

罗渽民转头看向黄仁俊，对方棱角分明的下颌线此刻被主人咬牙稍显紧绷，皮肤上淤青似乎好得差不多了。他没头没脑凑过去轻吻了下黄仁俊的嘴角。对方这才从画上转回注意力，脸上没有什么表情。

罗渽民再次倾身去吻黄仁俊，后者没有拒绝。

唇舌缠绵了几秒后便成暴风争夺，空气里的温度似乎也跟着升高，两人脱去衣服一并倒在床上，手上跟着一轮抚摸后，两人嘴巴才分开，流下暧昧的银丝。

“组长，你知道你在做什么吗？”

“不要叫我组长。”罗渽民答非所问，伸手去抚摸黄仁俊的嘴角，“叫名字。”

黄仁俊突然狡黠一笑：“小民。”

罗渽民的手停住，转去捏住黄仁俊的耳朵，感到一片冰凉又舍不得使力了，委委屈屈地开口：“什么啊这称呼……”

“组长，其实我比你大五个月哦。”黄仁俊咯咯地笑，“还是觉得阿民好些？在我的国家我们又不分……”

我知道哦，罗渽民心想，移得离黄仁俊再近些又和他接吻，所有的话都被阻拦在喉咙口，黄仁俊只好认真对付起眼前的人。再次分开时两人都有些喘，黄仁俊大胆抬些身子去亲罗渽民的脖子，罗渽民的下颌低了些，黄仁俊知道他在笑。

你笑起来很好看，黄仁俊忍住没说，只是继续去亲对方的脖子和锁骨，细碎的吻落下来，罗渽民觉得又烫又痒，他立起身子抓过黄仁俊的手将对方压在床上，缠绵一会儿后见他身子放松不少，他才开始着手进入对方的身体。那一瞬间两人都有些紧张，罗渽民只得低下身子讨好般吮吸黄仁俊的耳垂，半响便开始了抽送。

眼前的人的皮肤迅速泛起带粉的红色，罗渽民心情更好，情动之处，他低下声音靠近黄仁俊的耳边。

“其实我不介意给你钱的。”

没由来的一句糊涂话让黄仁俊又紧张起来，原本快要泄出的生理性泪水活生生被憋了回去，仿佛两人初遇那次。

“不需要。”

那人的声音带着几分失落和倔强，罗渽民听在耳朵里心却更加软榻，大拇指覆上眼边残留的泪水，他没有说话，将对方提起来让两人更好地对视。

黄仁俊却没有看他，罗渽民只好双手去捧对方的脸，他坏心眼再次顶进去，黄仁俊嘴边泄露出声音。

“抱歉，我不是那个意思……我是说，你想学画画对不对？”

黄仁俊这才抬头看自己，百叶窗帘投出一丝外面的灯光打在他眼睛上，被泪水滋润过的眼仁发着亮，罗渽民忍不住去亲吻，黄仁俊默契地合上眼。

再睁开时，黄仁俊换回从容的表情，似乎已经明白对方的意思，嘴边的弧度仍旧僵硬，像是回忆起了无数次和家人争吵的对话。

最后他还是轻轻摇头，张开双臂环过对方的脖子，在不断地抽插中艰难地拼出一句话。

“谢谢，不用了。”

罗渽民顺势抱紧黄仁俊，两人的心跳与呼吸似乎正合在一起。

他决定不再提。

 

 

罗渽民不知道自己睡了多久，艰难睁眼时看见黄仁俊随意穿着自己的白衬衫，从背后的视角看真是瘦得过分，空空如也。

他在画画。

好像已经完成大半，那人还在不停地挥舞着画笔。罗渽民眨眨眼，看见画布上有无数浮起的青绿水草与粼粼湖色波光。

像是在水底的视角。

而此刻黄仁俊正站在画中央。

 

 

一束光照了进来。

 

 

FIN


End file.
